


God knows I've been a very bad boy.....

by Search_N_Destroy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, References to Drugs, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Swearing, friends - Freeform, straight boy experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Search_N_Destroy/pseuds/Search_N_Destroy
Summary: Just pure smut for the sake of it..... and because I have an overactive imagination when I am bored.....





	God knows I've been a very bad boy.....

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I think it's important to note that TJ has no idea what he's doing, having never indulged in this activity before. so it's not going to be amazing and it's not going to last forever.... but as is TJs way, he is going to give it the good old college try ;) I hope you enjoy my weird imagination.

_"Friends say it's fine, friends say it's good_  
_Everybody says it's just like rock 'n' roll....."_

It was hot and sweaty in the club with bodies pushed haphazardly against one another as they tried to reach the stage.  
There was a mixture of excitement and weed in the air and of course the normal amount of glitter suitable for this kind of occasion.

The bass and the bodies made the whole earth shake as they tuned themselves to one another and a symbiotic cry of a many voiced beast rang out.  
It was still hot backstage, too hot, and Adam had cursed as he wended his way through the dreary corridors of yet another European venue. Tonight had been one of his favourite shows though, because the Dutch knew how to party and their infectious spirit had supercharged Adams already flamboyant personality.

To be honest Adam was high, too high after the seven joints he’d smoked throughout the day and during the show, he was practically walking up in the clouds by the time it came to the encore of ‘2oth century boy’ & ‘A whole lotta love’ which had resulted in himself and Tommy Joe fooling around on stage more than usual.  
He thought he should probably be concerned about it on some level, because after all his bass player was Heterosexual but in this blissed out state he just couldn’t seem to muster the energy.

It seemed that Tommy Joe hadn’t fared very well either, as he appeared to be just as high - and a little drunk to boot - as Adam was, and had taken to informing them all as they left the stage that he could now taste colours and smell numbers.  
He had even tried to invoke the spirit of Beetlejuice several times to no avail, before deciding he needed to take a leak, because if Tommy Joe ever needed to be found odds were he’d be somewhere near a toilet peeing and taking selfies which was his drunken ritual.

Now it wasn’t unusual for Adam and Tommy Joe to share a toilet backstage as more often than not most venues only had one dingy little bathroom backstage, rather than a restroom with multiple cubicles and tonight was no different.  
So here they were Tommy already having peed and Adam now trying to shuffle past him to take his turn, whilst trying not to piss himself in the process.  
Tommy fit just right atop the banged up old wooden corner shelf next to the toilet like one of those porcelain doll toilet roll holders as Adam tried to steady himself and free the oppressive tight pants which clung to his overheated skin.

“Come on!” Tommy moaned loudly “Whip it out rockstar, we don’t have all night!”

“I’m trying! Remember who out of the two of us is wearing more leather!”

The smaller man scoffed loudly “It’s not my fault your fashion isn’t practical”

Adam did a funny little dance squirming like a child “At least I look good!” though he promptly added “I think I’m gonna piss my pants! Fuck sakes!”

“Take it like a man son” Tommy jeered darkly

“I swear to god Tommy Joe, if I piss myself I am aiming for you!”

The smaller man grinned wickedly “I said I needed a shower tonight”

Adam glared “You. Are. Gross”

Tommy rolled his eyes “Fuck sakes. Come here you’re boring me to death with your inability to adult right now” Tommy proceeded to grab Adams waistband pulled him closer and began to undo the lacing on the front of his leather trousers.

“Who the fuck uses laces on pants!?” he huffed as his fingers fumbled with the thick cord of the laces and Adam whined and jostled unhelpfully.

“Freedom!” he finally cheered as Adam finally managed to extricate himself from the restraint of his trousers at last earing Tommy a grateful look from Adam as the taller man exclaimed

“Thank god, finally!”

Adam was halfway through relieving himself when Tommy finally spoke again, though this time his voice sounded dreamy like his brain has relaxed back into the weed induced fog.

“I bet you bring all the boys to the bathroom”

Adam chuckled “Not really, I’m not a whore”

“How does a situation like that even start?” drunk curiosity peppering his words

“I dunno dude, the same as guys and girls I guess” Adam had to laugh, it was adorable how innocent his tiny little friend could be sometimes and it made him smile. Like being gay was a whole complex world he couldn’t wrap his straight mind around which only made things more hilarious to Adam.

“Do they just stick your cock in their mouth though? Like om nom nom” he made the cutest face squeezing his eyes closed and smacked his lips together like someone enjoying a large burger meal down at McDonalds.

Adam finished peeing just as he was overcome with hysterical laughter. He laughed so hard in fact that his stomach ached and his chest wheezed “Honestly, I don’t think anyone has ever said ‘om nom nom’ whilst sucking me off”

It was Tommy’s turn to laugh hysterically now “Well, that’s rude!” everything in that moment seemed so funny to the two men that they forgot what they were doing for a moment as the laughter echoed in the small space they were occupying.

Adam was just about to tuck himself away when Tommy Joe leaned himself forward and without another word grabbed Adams penis and shoved it in his mouth.  
Everything just seemed to stop then, like the world had fallen silent and time stood still as Tommy Joe just held Adam there in his hot wet mouth, those doe brown eyes staring up at him submissively.

Adams heart thumped loudly against his ribcage as blood rushed from his head to his hardening cock, his clouded eyes searching Tommy’s face for a clue as to what the actual fuck was going through his mind.  
His goddamn straight ass mind at that! the guy who couldn’t even ask a girl out because he was so shy. Adam battled with himself in those moments of silence, he wanted Tommy to continue what he’d started but at the same time through the haze of drugs and alcohol he knew he’d be taking advantage of his friend.

His little straight friend, who was so out of his mind, that he could now apparently taste colours. Adam wasn’t that guy who took advantage of vulnerable people, but at the same time he couldn’t lie that he was so fucking attracted to Tommy.  
This was the kind of dream he jerked off to on lonely nights on tour, imagining Tommy Joe just like this. So willing and pliant and wrapped around him, then Adams mind snapped back to the reality of it all.  
Tommy Joe hadn’t actually done anything though, sure he was sat looking up at Adam with his cock in his mouth, but he hadn’t actually done anything. He hadn’t moved or touched Adam or sucked on his hard cock, he just sat there staring and Adam wondered in these mere seconds of contemplation which seemed to stretch on for hours, if Tommy Joe was having the same internal struggle as Adam himself was.  
“So” Adam’s voice was raw with want that he couldn’t hide “Are you going to suck my cock or just stare at me?” he ran his fingers through Tommy Joes hair, Tommy closed his eyes against the touch.

“Om nom nom” he garbled out around the thick hard mass of flesh in his mouth and Adam tried not to laugh.

His eyes flicked open again, focusing on Adam’s once more as he began to slowly bob his head back and forth sucking tentatively as Adam stroked his hair comfortingly.

“Good boy” he moaned biting his bottom lip as he watched Tommy Joe blush “give me your hand” he instructed and Tommy complied allowing Adam to wrap his hand around the base of his shaft.

He got him started on a rhythm covering the smaller man’s hand with his own to glide up and down “Just pretend it’s your own cock. Do whatever you’d want someone to do to you”

It’s like a light switches on somewhere in the back of Tommy’s mind and he presses his tongue to the underside of Adams throbbing cock causing his hips to jerk as he whispers a curse word.  
He pulls off entirely making Adam panic that they’ve gone too far and Tommy Joes changed his mind, before he begins to lick the length of Adam’s shaft right to the leaking tip.  
He swirls his tongue around the swollen head flicking it lightly against the slit like a kitty lapping at milk all the while staring into Adam’s eyes.

He swallows the head again as he lazily jerks the slick saliva covered shaft, humming all the while which sends shockwaves straight to Adams balls.  
He’s moaning now, sweaty and panting as he gyrates those sexy hips trying desperately to encourage Tommy to take the rest of him into his mouth again.  
“Come on pretty kitty, I know you can take more than that” he tugs Tommy joe’s hair with rough impatience needing more than what he’s currently getting, and receiving a low guttural moan from the petite bassist in return.  
He forgot how much Tommy likes his hair being pulled, he likes Adam playing rough with him in general really, because unbeknown to most people he’s tough enough to take it.

“Do you want me to force it down your throat?” he growls as he grabs the smaller man’s throat in a display of dominance, never enough to hurt him, just enough to own him in that moment.

Finally Tommy takes Adam deeper until his head is nudging against the back of his throat and he’s resisting the urge to gag against the intrusion.  
He’s humming and sucking again and Adam can feel that familiar tightening in his balls and abdomen signalling his impending climax. He’s coming undone in the little blondes mouth and all he can do is chant Tommy Joe’s name like he’s reciting a prayer, his fingers yanking haphazardly in Tommy’s hair as he feels him swallowing down around him.

He has no time to warn him as he comes violently down Tommy’s throat a twisted strangled cry of curse words mixed with Tommy’s name as his whole body vibrates with the power of his orgasm.  
Tommy manages to swallow his load, with a lot of difficulty by the looks of things as he’s not use to it, before just sitting quietly again looking up at Adam who’s trying to piece himself back together.

Adam cleans up as best he can, tucks himself away and both of them exit the bathroom a few moments later neither one really acknowledging what just happened.


End file.
